I Am The Highway
by beijomeliga
Summary: A morte de Sirius Black até hoje deixa dúvidas nas cabeças dos fãs do mundo inteiro. Tentarei explicar o que aconteceu com o adorado Pads antes de tudo "acabar". Memórias serão desenterradas, mesmo que ele não lembrasse de nada.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: The Mistery Of The Boggart**

Mais um dia sozinho na casa dos Black, atual sede da Ordem da Fênix, o homem solitário devastado pelo marasmo e por tristes lembranças andava a esmo pelo último quarto do edifício. Os dias passavam cada vez mais lentos, a raiva que tinha de não poder contribuir com nada corroia seu sossego.

Seus cabelos negros estavam grandes, alguns diriam que precisava de um corte, mas Sirius os conservava assim, por um motivo que ele não lembrava mais.

Os móveis antigos passados de geração a geração estavam novamente empoeirados e traziam tristes recordações da época em que ele era obrigado a morar ali. Não mudou muita coisa em comparado a sua atual condição, confinado em seus aposentos por causa do risco lá fora.

Na verdade ele pouco se importava se por um acaso fosse pego por algum bruxo do ministério, ou que barrasse com qualquer comensal da morte. A segunda idéia até parecia-lhe agradável. Fazia tempo que não respirava um pouco de ação e nada melhor que extravasá-la detendo alguns dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Mas não.

Agora ele tinha que pensar no afilhado. Harry não podia correr o risco de ter sua única família se arriscando a toa por aí. Apesar de que, se ele quisesse, se ele não se importasse, Sirius ficaria muito feliz de fazê-lo, ou de ter sua companhia para tanto.

Assim como James faria.

Um barulho desviou-o de seus pensamentos. O armário a sua frente fazia movimentos peculiares, ele estava certo de que havia um bicho-papão por ali. Estranho, ele achava que Molly e os garotos tinham se livrado de todos eles durante as férias, tanto que desde que ele chegou naquela casa não teve de se preocupar com nenhum.

Com a varinha na mão ele fez com que a porta se abrisse.

A maçaneta lentamente mexeu-se e da porta saiu uma mulher morena de olhos azuis profundos, seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão, era pálido em sem vida.

Ela ia em direção ao chão e por pouco não caiu com tudo, mas Sirius foi mais rápido em segurá-la. A mulher estava morta.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, ver seu rosto vazio trouxe-lhe um aperto no coração que ele não entendeu direito. A mulher que jazia em seus braços trazia-lhe poucas memórias. Sabia que ela e sua família haviam sido mortas pouco menos de um mês antes dos Potter, aquela era Marlene McKinnon.

Mas porque Marlene McKinnon morta era o objeto de seu bicho-papão era um mistério. E o pior, porque ele sentia-se tão mal vendo aquilo. Era certo de que era uma mulher de fibra, uma das melhores duelistas da Ordem na época, mas daí a sua morte ser seu maior medo era um grande caminho a ser percorrido.

Sirius não soube como combatê-lo, era impossível pensar em uma cena engraçada quando havia "simbolicamente" uma pessoa morta na sua frente. Algo estava errado, ele precisava responder as perguntas em sua cabeça o mais rápido possível.

Assim, ele saiu do quarto e o trancou, talvez, com sorte, a criatura voltasse para algum lugar úmido e escuro lá dentro, certamente não lhe faltariam opções, com certeza.

[...]

Sirius estava correndo desesperado pelo calçamento sujo das ruas de Godric's Hollow, havia algumas pedras faltando, buracos criados, em sua maioria, por feitiços lançados por Comensais da Morte em lutas com outros bruxos do vilarejo.

Ele sabia que era tarde demais e o ódio da traição fazia-o seguir incansavelmente o homem baixinho de olhos miúdos a sua frente. O homem que um dia teve a audácia de chamar Lily e James Potter de amigos.

- VOLTE AQUI PETTIGREW! NÃO ADIANTA CORRER! – Ele berrou, o arrependimento queimava-o por dentro – Eu acreditei em você! Convenci-os de deixá-lo como o fiel do segredo!

Na época, Sirius realmente acreditou ser mais lógico que Peter mantivesse o segredo da casa onde os Potters estavam escondidos. Ele, obviamente, seria o primeiro ao qual os Comensais seguiriam para tanto desde o dia em que eles passaram a ser alvos de alta importância. Ninguém iria imaginar que o mais apagado dos marotos seria detentor de tal confidência.

Mas pior que isso era descobrir que o infeliz havia traído seu melhor amigo... Sirius chegou a tempo de entregar a Hagrid sua moto e seu afilhado, que sobrevivera ao ataque do Lorde das Trevas de modo inexplicável.

Pettigrew seguiu pela esquerda e descobriu-se encurralado em um beco sem saída.

- Seu verme desprezível! Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, rato imundo! - Sirius gritou, quase chegando ao seu encalço. Peter ainda tentou lançar-lhe um feitiço estuporante, mas foi repelido com facilidade.

A última coisa que ele viu foi Pettigrew cortar um pedaço do próprio dedo e lançar um raio luminoso no estreito local.

- James e Lily? Como pôde Sirius? – Ele falou, soluçando, escondendo-se no clarão, transformando-se em rato e entrando num buraco qualquer da parede mais próxima.

- NÃO OUSE FUGIR! SEU DESGRAÇADO, DESGRAÇADO! - Sirius gritou outra vez e finalmente enxergando os rostos vindos das janelas dos prédios que cercavam o beco sem saída.

- ASSASSINO! ASSASSINO! – gritavam algumas pessoas.

[...]

Sirius acordou com suor no rosto, isso sempre acontecia quando ele sonhava com a morte de seus amigos e a traição de Peter... Ele estava vindo cada vez mais freqüente nos últimos dias.

Ele tomou um banho e colocou uma roupa confortável o suficiente para mantê-lo aquecido, tendo o feito, desceu as escadas com cuidado para não acordar o quadro da mãe insuportavelmente irritante.

Chegando à cozinha deu de cara com Remus, que de vez em quando passava os dias na Ordem, quando não estava em alguma missão. O amigo analisava alguns mapas que indicavam florestas na Romênia, provavelmente atrás de conseguir alguns aliados lobisomens para a causa de Dumbledore.

- Ah! Bom dia Pads – Remus falou, levantando uma xícara de café em sua direção – tem mais ali no fogão, caso queira.

- Oh sim, obrigado – ele respondeu, pegando uma caneca em um dos armários – e então, como andam as coisas com os lobisomens?

- Lentas, na realidade... – o amigo descansou o braço na mesa, a face levemente triste, era notável os sinais de fios brancos em seus cabelos, adquiridos por preocupação e culpa – Eles são selvagens em sua maioria, disseram que não iriam se meter em brigas a não ser que sintam-se ameaçados.

- Besteira! Não passam de uns covardes! – Sirius brandiu com raiva.

- Bom, a mensagem foi passada, espero que eles se lembrem de Dumbledore quando comensais aparecerem – Lupin suspirou.

- Eu também espero... – falou, tomando um gole do café fumegante.

Um silêncio confortável bateu-se sobre os amigos, fazendo com que Sirius se lembrasse do bicho-papão que ele não conseguiu repelir ontem.

- Moony... Preciso de sua ajuda... – ele começou sem jeito.

- O que seria? – Remus perguntou levemente preocupado – Qual o problema?

- Não se preocupe, não é tão importante – começou sem jeito – sabe o que é? Tem um bicho-papão lá em cima e...

- Um bicho-papão? – Lupin perguntou incrédulo.

- É... E eu meio que não consegui... – Sirius parou de falar porque Moony estava gargalhando – Qual é Remus! Pare de rir!

- Desculpe... – ele tentou em vão – Sirius Black não conseguindo se livrar de um bichinho... Você está realmente enferrujado, Padfoot!

- Cala a boca... Não sei como isso aconteceu... Venha, eu vou te mostrar, quem sabe você saiba me explicar.

E então seguiram em direção ao último quarto da casa, Remus ainda continha um sorrisinho nos lábios e Sirius uma carranca irritada.

Ele abriu a porta pesada, entrando no recinto seguido de Remus, o cômodo parecia normal, exceto pelo barulho vindo do armário.

- Não me culpe se eu rir de novo – Lupin o advertiu, quando este ia colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta.

- Que seja – ele apenas revirou os olhos, um clique tomando o barulho do quarto – Aí está.

Sirius teve que segurar, pela segunda vez, o corpo da mulher morta. Ele estava ficando cansado disso, dava-lhe calafrios.

- Essa aí é... – Remus perguntou sem jeito.

- É a McKinnon, eu sei – Sirius disse, um lapso de tristeza passando pelo seu rosto – você sabe me dizer por que diabos o meu bicho-papão é a Marlene? E ela já tá morta, por Merlin!

- Eu... – Remus tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto – Saia daí Sirius, eu vou tirá-lo para você, depois conversamos.

- Certo – ele respondeu, deitando com cuidado o corpo sobre o tapete, logo se transformando em uma lua cheia.

- Riddikulus! – Lupin pronunciou, transformando-o em uma bexiga que saiu voando em torno do quarto, indo em direção a janela mais próxima. Ele então olhou sério na direção do amigo e disse solenemente – é melhor nós descermos, é uma longa história.

* * *

Oláááá pessoas! Esse é o meu novo projeto, que possui quatro capítulos até o momento (não tenho a mínima idéia de quando surgirá mais criatividade).

Nada a ver com o que eu costumava escrever, até a linguagem é diferente (bem mais "clássica", e formal)!

Enfim, quero saber se vai ter apelo no site, aí, quem sabe, eu posso escrever mais!

Reviews, please, preciso saber da opinião de vocês!

**Beijomeliga**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Unbreakable Vow**

Já sentados outra vez nas cadeiras da cozinha, os amigos se encaravam com leve tensão. Sirius estava muito curioso e com raiva do silêncio de Remus.

- Você vai começar ou não vai? – Sirius perguntou, finalmente.

- Eu estou esperando você começar as perguntas – ele disse com calma.

- Como assim as perguntas? Está de sacanagem com a minha cara? – quando viu que Remus continuava impassível resolveu ceder – Ok Moony, vou entrar no seu joguinho... O que você sabe sobre Marlene McKinnon?

- Essa pergunta é muito evasiva, seja mais específico.

- O que? Seu... Esquece... Você sabe por que ela morrendo era o meu objeto de terror? O meu maior medo?

- Não, eu não sei.

- REMUS! – Sirius gritou, batendo com os punhos na mesa – Certo... – ele reiniciou, com mais calma – você imagina o porquê disso?

- Talvez porque vocês tiveram um romance em Hogwarts ou algo do tipo, quem sabe até depois...

- Você está dizendo que eu já estive... Com Marlene McKinnon? – começou a típica gargalhada de cachorro – Deve está brincando, não é? Eu acho que eu lembraria caso tivesse estado com ela não.

- Faça a pergunta – parecia que Remus não podia se aprofundar em nada do que ele perguntava – vamos lá, faça a pergunta certa.

-Porque eu não me lembro dela? – Sirius perguntou, um pouco mais sério agora.

- Ela apagou a sua memória antes de... Você sabe.

Sirius arregalou os olhos surpreso, porque Marlene McKinnon teria feito isso? Se por acaso eles tivessem mesmo em um caso, não fazia sentido ela apagar suas memórias sobre ela, sobre eles...

E então ele suspeitou das respostas restritas de Remus.

- Porque você não pode ser mais claro em toda essa história? – ele perguntou, por fim.

- Porque eu estou sobre voto perpétuo.

- Voto perpétuo? – ele perguntou exasperado, cada vez mais curioso – O que ela te fez prometer? Quem foi o avalista?

- Ela me fez prometer que não diria nada a você sobre ela, a não ser que você me questionasse com perguntas específicas. A avalista foi a Lily.

Sirius parou para analisar a resposta do amigo por um segundo, cada vez mais calmo e calculista. O que significava tudo aquilo? Ele, supostamente, teve um caso romântico com Marlene McKinnon, mas ele não se lembrava disso, porque ela havia apagado suas memórias ao seu respeito e agora Remus e Lily se comprometeram num voto perpétuo. O que?

- Ok... Remus, existe alguma forma de eu reverter esse feitiço? Pra ficar mais fácil entender toda essa história?

- Sim, existe.

- E qual seria? – Sirius perguntou com um risinho esnobe no rosto.

- Você tem que fazer a pergunta certa, a que ela gostaria de ouvir.

- Humm, sem chances de você me contar qual seria, estou certo?

- Você não acha mesmo que Marlene McKinnon iria facilitar as coisas pra você, né? – Remus sorriu.

- Ok, estou começando a achar isso divertido... Garota esperta essa McKinnon... – Sirius sorriu também – certo, como foi que a gente se conheceu? Eu e ela, devo dizer.

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas acho que no quadribol, ou em alguma das tentativas absurdas do James de chamar a Lily para sair.

- Quadribol?

- Ela era uma das artilheiras do time da Grifinória, isso você sabe Sirius, tenho certeza que você lembra de todo o elenco de Hogwarts.

Ele parou, lembrando dos jogos de quadribol que tinha no castelo. Certamente ela fazia parte do seu time... Mas não conseguia recordar-se de nenhuma memória importante que a envolve-se.

- Humm. Qual fundo foi... Não me leve a mal Remus, eu só estou curioso – Sirius deu uma risadinha debochada – Até que ponto nós chegamos? Sexualmente falando, digo.

- Você tá de brincadeira, né? – Remus rebateu, as orelhas um pouco vermelhas, devido a intimidade da pergunta.

- Vamos lá Moony, responda a pergunta – ele gargalhou, esta que mais parecia um latido.

- Seu cachorro... – ele suspirou – Ok, acho que o mais fundo possível, se isso se trata de você. Mas não tenho certeza, e juro, nem gostaria.

- Hahahaha, ah, eu ri dessa – Sirius fingiu enxugar uma lágrima dos olhos – como eu era com ela? Quer dizer... Eu imagino, Sirius Black não brinca em serviço, mas...

- Você era diferente – Remus sorriu em tom nostálgico – parecia outra pessoa. Eu acho que você era genuinamente feliz.

- Tipo James e Lily?

- Tipo James e Lily – Remus completou – depois deles se acertarem, claro.

- Quer dizer que nós não tínhamos aquele ódio infantil que Lily tinha?

- Não, vocês sempre foram amigos...

- Desde sempre estávamos juntos? Não, isso não faz sentido, eu me lembro de ser o rei de Hogwarts, se é que me entende.

- Vocês eram... Cegos, acho que essa é a palavra certa. Sempre amigos inseparáveis, contavam tudo um pro outro, mas nunca se enxergaram como um real casal...

- Nunca? Por Merlin Remus, eu não estou entendendo mais nada... A gente não era... Não sei, namorados? Como diabos as coisas chegaram aquele ponto?

- Ah... História engraçada, nós os empurramos em um visgo. E lógico que você deu uma de esperto pra cima dela. Depois disso as coisas ficaram meio tensas entre vocês, até que finalmente descobriram o óbvio.

Sirius não conseguia realmente ver a cena, mas imaginava aquela garota, que era sua parceira de quadribol, com os cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros olhando-o assustado. Antes de ele dar um sorriso maroto e a puxá-la para um beijo.

Poderia ter sido assim, ele realmente não sabia. Mas a imagem o fazia sentir-se bem, quase que aliviado e feliz.

- Remus, eu... Eu a amava?

- Pergunta certa, meu caro Padfoot. Você a amava?

- Eu não sei, estou te perguntando, não é? Espera, pergunta certa? Quer dizer que agora você está livre pra contar tudo o que sabe?

- Sim, e até mais – ele sorriu – mas isso é outra história, deixe-me contar o que sei.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

* * *

Heloooo, people!

Outro capituluzinho pra vocês! Ficando bom? Espero que sim!

Spoiler? Só que vocês não esperam o que vem pela frente, é emocionante, de um jeito aventureiro, sei-lá-o-que. Noooossa, são tantas idéias que eu não sei como organizar (talvez seja por isso que eu só consegui fazer 4 capítulos... e um incompleto).

Reviews para me deixar feliz? Sim!

**Beijomeliga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: What Moony Knew...**

- Foi no Expresso que eu a conheci – Remus parou, antes mesmo de poder narrar qualquer coisa, com um Sirius de olhos arregalados – O que foi Sirius? Achou mesmo que eu iria contar tudo com você sendo o personagem principal da história? Eu não costumava passar o dia te seguindo, acostume-se, caso ainda queira ouvir...

- Ok... – ele riu debochado.

- Como eu ia dizendo... – Lupin revirou os olhos – eu a vi pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, já no primeiro ano. Ela era uma morena baixinha, cerca de dois palmos abaixo da minha altura – ele sinalizou com as mãos – e tinha aqueles olhos azuis enigmáticos, que às vezes mudavam a tonalidade de acordo com a incidência de luz – concluiu pensativo.

- Você andou prestando atenção demais nos olhos dela pro meu gosto... – Sirius fingiu cara de ciúmes, deixando o amigo desesperado – Relaxe, Moony! Estou apenas brincando!

- Parece que você estacionou sua idade mental nos anos setenta... – balançou a cabeça em tom de reprovação e logo retornou a linha de raciocínio a pouco perdida – Eu estava sentado em uma das cabines sozinho, ainda não acreditando que tinha recebido um convite para estudar em um colégio interno, mesmo com a minha condição...

- Peluda.

- Isso, na minha cabeça, parecia que todos sabiam da verdade. Eu tinha receio de falar com qualquer pessoa, como se a partir do momento que eu dissesse uma palavra sequer fossem me condenar.

- Remus... Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de te dizer, mas... Parece a hora perfeita.

- O que?

- Você é paranóico – o moreno completou, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca – por Merlin, vai se tratar!

- Cala a boca, Pads – ele amaciou a região lesionada – as coisas eram mais complicadas antes...

- Certo, já calei, agora continue.

- Sim, mas sem interrupções desta vez, por qualquer motivo que seja – o amigo fez que sim com a cabeça – voltando... Ainda sozinho na cabine, Marlene abriu porta de correr de uma só vez, fazendo-me arregalar os olhos assustado.

*FLASHBACK!* (pra você matar a saudaaaade...) *ON*

- Oi, você por um acaso está esperando alguém para se sentar? É que os outros vagões estão todos ocupados e...

- Eu sou um lobisomem – o pequeno Remus deixou a frase escapar sem querer, para logo em seguida tapar a própria boca com as duas mãos.

A menina ficou estática por um momento, como se absorvesse a informação.

- É? Que chato... E então? Posso sentar? – ela disse por fim, como se realmente não se importasse com o que ele acabara de confessar.

- Você não tem medo de estar no mesmo lugar que... Alguém como eu? – ele questionou incrédulo perante a atitude da moça.

- Por acaso já está em noite de lua cheia? – ela perguntou altiva, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Não, mas...

- Então eu creio que não tenho com o que me preocupar – ela sorriu decidida, sentando-se a sua frente – sou Marlene McKinnon, prazer – apresentou-se, erguendo a mão no espaço entre os dois.

- Remus Lupin – ele tentou sorrir ao pegar em sua mão. Envergonhado de duvidar da coragem da garota que agora se refestelava no banco, mesmo que fosse tão pequena.

- E então Lupin? Será que eu posso trazer um pessoal pra cá? – ela perguntou esperançosa – não se preocupe, asseguro que são legais.

- Pode – o menino cedeu, ainda um pouco surpreso.

- Obrigada! – ela levantou feliz, dirigindo-se a porta e antes de abri-la, virou-se para trás para encará-lo – Lupin?

- Sim?

- Algumas pessoas podem não aceitar essa notícia com tanta facilidade – ela crispou – sonserinos, principalmente. É melhor você deixar para contar agora apenas para pessoas de confiança.

- Você... Você não vai contar, vai? Nem mesmo para os seus amigos? – Ele perguntou alarmado.

- Ora, claro que não – ela piscou – seu segredo está a salvo comigo.

E por alguma razão inexplicável, ele acreditou em sua palavra. E ela cumpriu com sua promessa.

*FLASHBACK!* *OFF*

Sirius estava tendo uma síncope de tanto rir, que mais pareciam latidos saindo de sua boca.

- Eu não acredito Moony! – e voltava com as risadas – Essa é sua cantada especial para atrair garotas? – e mais uma vez – "Eu sou um lobisomem". Funciona? Porque se sim, eu vou colocar em prática!

- Hahaha. Muito engraçado – Remus acrescentou com sarcasmo – quer voltar a escutar? – perguntou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Sim, eu quero! Quais serão as próximas pérolas? – disse Sirius, que depois tentou se desculpar, falhando miseravelmente – Quem foi que entrou na cabine?

*FLASHBACK! * (pra você matar a saudaaaade...) *ON*

- James, anda! Pára de implicar com a garota! – a voz da morena ressoou pelo vagão.

- Mas é divertido! Veja como ela sempre fica vermelha! – o menino de cabelos particularmente rebeldes respondeu.

- Não liga para o que ele diz Lily. Essa criatura nasceu com algum retardo mental... – Marlene continuou, dando um soco no braço do garoto – Ah! Oi Remus! Esse aqui é o pessoal que eu te falei! – ela exclamou alegremente – James Potter, meu primo. Lily Evans, eu a conheci ali na frente e Peter Pettigrew, que achou a gente pelos corredores.

Remus acenou a todos, dessa vez com mais polidez, e sem comentar sobre a sua situação. E assim entraram no vagão os meninos, o primeiro citado tinha os cabelos bastante assanhados, olhos castanhos por baixo da armação dos óculos e um corpo um tanto quanto magrelo. A segunda era de um ruivo intenso, os cabelos longos com uma franjinha que cobria os olhos verdes e o terceiro era gordinho, dos cabelos loiro-palha e olhos miúdos e lacrimosos.

- Gente, esse é o Remus Lupin, a boa alma que cedeu lugar para nós sentarmos – ela sorriu feliz, para o garoto, o mais alto presente, de cabelos castanhos comportados de olhos cor mel que caso se aproximasse de seu rosto o bastante, conseguiria ver algumas cicatrizes no canto do nariz e da sobrancelha direita.

- Ei, Lupin? Seu pai por um acaso trabalha no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia? – o menino de cabelos rebeldes perguntou, ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Sim – Remus assentiu já tranqüilo – John Lupin.

- Sabia que já tinha ouvido esse sobrenome pela minha casa... – ele riu torto – Minha mãe também trabalha lá. Dorea Potter.

- É mesmo? – ele assentiu – Agora parando pra pensar, acho que também já ouvi falar de vocês...

- Sabe Lily, adorei esse seu tênis azul – Marlene conversava com a ruiva, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Lily vestia-se com roupas trouxas, calça jeans escura e um moletom rosa magenta por cima – eu mesma tenho um branco e um verde – a garota continuou, ajeitando seu gorro xadrez de cores terrenas. Usava uma calça roxa de veludo escuro e uma malha preta.

- Esses tênis esquisitos trouxas? – James perguntou com escárnio, para logo em seguida romper em gargalhadas – Combinam perfeitamente com essas roupas estranhas!

Peter o imitou, copiosamente.

- Sim, são trouxas. E com orgulho – a ruiva o calou, finalmente se libertando das boas maneiras que tinha prometido manter para a mãe – pouco me importa o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar... – revirou os olhos com desprezo – Obrigada Lene, eu tenho outro vermelho – ela sorriu satisfeita e acrescentou para James, que se divertia com a cena – ela tem razão, você deve ter algum distúrbio mental.

- Pois é James, o que há de errado com as roupas trouxas? – Marlene perguntou – Eu mesma as usaria agora se minha mãe não tivesse me proibido... Mas papai me ajudou a contrabandeá-las no malão – riu com gosto.

- Ah! Finalmente te achei! – outro menino abrira a porta da cabine. Tinha cabelos negros curtíssimos, incríveis olhos acinzentados e feições nobres no rosto – Vou matar a Walburga qualquer dia desses...

"Ei! Sou eu!" – Sirius (dos tempos atuais) comentou – "Nossa! Eu nem lembrava mais do tempo que a cobra me obrigava a cortar os cabelos... Mantenha-os curtos, é mais higiênico, costumava dizer" – falou, passando as mãos nos longos fios de cabelos, levemente ondulados.

"Padfoot, pare de se intrometer na história..." – Remus pediu, esfregando as têmporas.

"Desculpe, eu me empolguei comigo entrando na cena" – ele riu – "continue Moony".

"Obrigado" – o maroto respondeu.

- O que sua mãe fez dessa vez? – James perguntou risonho.

- Ela começou a enumerar uma lista de nomes sobre os quais eu devia me espelhar... – o garoto bufou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo, sem ao menos notar o número acentuado de pessoas do vagão – Nott, Malfoy... E ainda teve a audácia de me mandar sentar com Bella e Narcisa! Criaturinhas adoráveis as duas... Pobre Andrômeda, ficou lá com as cobras.

- Humm, boa sorte cara, eu mesmo já arranjei uns amigos por aqui – o moreno de cabelos desalinhados sentenciou, apresentando a Sirius as pessoas que se encontravam no local. Mas parou, antes de poder falar sobre Lily e Marlene.

- Espero que não esteja me incluindo nisso, Potter – a ruiva falou, com a língua ferina – não sou amiga de pessoas idiotas ou mentalmente incapacitadas.

- Isso é preconceito – o garoto rebateu – quer dizer que você não gosta de pessoas com Síndrome de Down ou até altistas?

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos – Ora, cale-se Potter! Você entendeu perfeitamente o que eu quis dizer...

- Pois é Sirius, como eu ia dizendo... – James prendia o riso da cara vermelha da menina – E essa aqui é a Marlene, Marlene McKinnon, minha prima.

- Então você é o famoso Sirius? – ela sorriu matreira – Ouvi muito sobre você.

- James, o que anda falando de mim pra menina? – caso ele tivesse ouvido uma frase como essa alguns anos depois, teria iniciado flertes com a garota, com certeza. Mas aqui ele só tem 11 anos – E porque eu nunca te vi em uma daquelas festas estúpidas que nossas famílias insistem em fazer?

- Porque elas são estúpidas – Marlene sorriu – você mesmo falou.

*FLASHBACK* *OFF*

* * *

Ai... Me divirto muito com esses dois. E fico meio puta quando vejo fics com eles como um casal.

Nada a ver.

Muito machos, beijos.

Deixem uma reviewzinha e esperem mais atualizações antes do natal!

**Beijomeliga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: The Mistery Box**

As risadas não demoraram muito até que Remus voltasse a sua usual feição cansada, desta vez com um toque de lembrança perpassando pelos vincos precoces alojados no canto dos olhos.

- Sabe Sirius, acabei de recordar-me de algo muito importante.

- Então desembuche logo, Moony – fez Sirius, indicando com as mãos para que continuasse –quero ouvir mais causos engraçados!

- É exatamente sobre isso o que eu tenho a dizer – Lupin levantou um dedo em riste – acho que não tem sentido eu te contar histórias ao aleatório. Não saberia como fazê-lo.

- Hey! Como diabos eu vou ficar sabendo do meu histórico com a McKinnon? Adivinhando? – Sirius fez um escândalo, levantando as mãos para o alto e pondo-se de pé, iniciando uma seqüência de voltas pela mesa.

- Sirius! Acalme-se e escute, por Merlin!

O moreno voltou a sentar-se, assumindo uma feição de indiferença no rosto.

- Estou ouvindo – e revirou os olhos.

- Marlene me deixou essa caixa... – o maroto começou, colocando uma das mãos por trás da cabeça – Endereçada a você...

- A mim? Pombas, Remus! Porque eu nunca tomei conhecimento disso?

- Estava entrelaçado no voto perpétuo! Não tive culpa! – Remus defendeu-se.

- E o que está esperando para me entregar a maldita caixa? Minha permissão? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Certo, certo... Amanhã mesmo eu...

- AMANHÃ? –Sirius protestou – Você tá de sacanagem com a minha cara...

- Pads, não é seguro eu ir até a casa dos meus pais só para pegar um pacote e logo em seguida voltar para cá. Pode atrair atenção.

- Por Merlin, Remus! Não são nem 10h ainda! – Sirius gritou – Você acha mesmo que vai ter tanto problema assim? – esfregou os olhos em exaustão – Pegue o metrô e dirija-se para locais inabitados, aplique transfiguração no seu rosto... Eu não sei, faça alguma coisa.

- Ok, eu vou, mas não sei quanto tempo vou gastar no percurso – Remus aceitou, resignado, já em direção a porta – Espere-me para a janta, no mais tardar dos acontecimentos – e saiu, andando em direção a rua.

[...]

- Sinto muito pela sua perda – disse alguém que ele não tinha tanto conhecimento de quem seria.

- Meus pêsames – comentou outra.

- Era uma mulher de fibra, sem dúvida – falou mais algum.

Em sua frente, havia pessoas abraçadas umas as outras, todas de preto, com algumas varinhas para cima, representando uma chama.

Alguém jazia morto.

O caixão de mogno vermelho estava a sua frente, lacrado. Quem quer que estivesse lá, provavelmente encontrava-se em estado lastimável. Ele tentou imaginar e não gostou do que viu: algum rosto retalhado, uma expressão de horror ou a ausência de membros...

Desviou os olhos para grama molhada, enojado. Tulipas de todas as cores ornavam o redor da lápide de mármore branco.

- Disseram que não acharam o corpo – ouviu McGonagall comentar baixinho – é verdade mesmo Alastor?

- Não encontramos nada, além da varinha resvalada no chão – Moody respondeu e ele sentiu seu olho azul elétrico cravado em sua nuca, um frio na espinha se passou.

- Então pode ser que ela esteja fugindo! – Minerva declarou, um pouco mais enérgica.

- Impossível – sentenciou – ela foi levada... Desculpe Minerva, mas não posso falar mais do que isso. São informações que devem ficar em sigilo permanente.

Levantou o rosto. Então não havia um corpo, esse era o motivo do caixão continuar lacrado.

- Sirius, eu sinto muito mesmo – James, seu melhor amigo, lhe dizia, segurando seu ombro com uma das mãos – eu sei o quanto você...

- James, deixo-o sozinho por enquanto, sim? – Lily respondeu, puxando-lhe pelo braço – Preciso lhe contar uma coisa... – comentou em tom mais silencioso, segurando Harry no colo.

Sirius os acompanhou com os olhos. Lily estava muito perturbada, os belos olhos verdes inchados de tanto chorar. Parecia difícil o que ela contava a James, que a escutava com atenção, concordando com a cabeça para o que quer que a esposa dissesse.

Sentiu olhar do amigo lhe fitar de longe, com espanto, para logo em seguida virar-se novamente para Lily, levando-a mais para um local mais calmo, tirando-lhe Harry dos seus braços e enlaçando-a num abraço com a mão livre.

Remus chegou ao seu lado, segurando-lhe o ombro, da mesma forma que James havia feito.

- Não gosto de funerais – o amigo comentou, simplesmente.

- Porque diabos as pessoas estão me olhando com tanta dó? – Sirius perguntou, finalmente soltando a pergunta que o assombrava há tempos.

- Eu não sei, Sirius – Remus respondeu, um tanto quanto incomodado – eu não sei.

[...]

A sopa de miúdos estava ficando fria. As inúmeras voltas feitas pela colher funda colocavam a imaginação de Sirius no espaço.

- Hey! – colocavam-lhe a mão sacudida a sua frente – Sirius? Você está bem?

O maroto olhou Remus nos olhos, despertando do inconsciente.

- Eu estava no enterro dela – comentou, ainda com os olhos desfocados. O amigo parecia ter prendido a respiração – e eu nem mesmo me despedi como deveria.

- Desculpe Sirius.

- Esta tudo bem – ele balançou os cabelos – algo me diz que teremos muitas perguntas respondidas em pouco tempo. E a caixa? Você trouxe?

- Sim, está meio empoeirada, mas é a vida... – Remus disse, apoiando um pacote envolto de folhas de jornais, preso por um fio de barbante. Ele arrastou-o pela superfície da mesa na direção do outro maroto – Toda sua.

Sirius rasgou as páginas que a cobriam com rapidez, as fotos que se mexiam reclamavam ao ponto de dizerem palavrões, para logo depois tornarem-se retângulos negros. O resultado final foi de diversas folhas no chão e uma caixa de mogno vermelho com pequenos losangos trabalhados em suas laterais.

Algo lhe dizia que esse tipo de madeira significava algo para Marlene McKinnon. Era a segunda vez que a via em um único dia.

- Não vai abrir? – Remus perguntou, no que Sirius apenas continuou passando os dedos sobre a superfície lisa da caixa – Eu estou curioso! Não é como se eu tivesse aberto por todo esse tempo...

- Fazia parte do voto? Digo, você não podê-la abri-la?

- Não. Eu só não achei correto – Lupin se explicou – Eu tive que apagar o esconderijo dela para que eu não pudesse ter a curiosidade de verificá-la, caso eu passasse por lar, despercebido.

- Hahahahaha, muito engraçado, Moony! – Sirius gargalhou – Onde você a guardou? Só por curiosidade?

- Prefiro deixar essa informação sobre sigilo – ele corou e revirou os olhos – abra logo.

- Desculpe, mamãe – Sirius sorriu, mas finalmente abriu a fechadura que cedeu ao mínimo toque.

O conteúdo não podia ser mais esclarecedor. Havia frasquinhos de vidro, com desenhos entalhados a mão que escondiam uma espécie de cerne. Pareciam memórias contidas, de quem? Provavelmente dela, pelo menos era o que suspeitava. Por quê? Essa era uma excelente pergunta...

Escondida entre os recipientes havia uma carta. Ou era o que parecia: um pedaço de pergaminho velho, preso por uma fita grossa verde que dava três voltas no papel. Algumas palavras desconexas estavam escritas a fogo de brasa, a caligrafia caprichada levemente curvada para direita. O maroto não parou para ler. Abriu o envelope com rapidez, revelando um pequenino pergaminho intitulado:  
_  
__INSTRUÇÕES:_

Era isso? Nem mesmo um olá, ou um pedido de desculpas por todos os anos que ele havia passado desmemoriado?  
Ele deveria sentir fúria, no mínimo raiva e indignação, mas ao invés disso, postou-se a ler o restante das palavras. Algo lhe dizia que essa praticidade seca apenas refletia sua personalidade pragmática.

_Note que cada frasco encontra-se com um número, eles estão dispostos de forma crescente.__  
__  
__Retire o primeiro e despeje o seu conteúdo na penseira mais próxima. Não pule a ordem estabelecida.__  
__  
__Assista as memórias e note que com o tempo perguntas serão sanadas_.

Começar do primeiro? Não pular? Ele estava mais interessado no fim, no porque de tudo isso.

Assim, Sirius pegou o último vidrinho da caixa, mas não conseguiu nem ao menos ler sua numeração, pois ele voltou com uma incrível velocidade para o local de origem, escapando de seus dedos como se estivesse empapado de uma substância deslizante.

Como "mágica", a carta desdobrou-se ao fim, crescendo alguns centímetros, onde se lia uma observação.

_PS: Escute aqui, seu cachorro sarnento.__  
__  
_Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas com o susto que tomou.  
_  
__Se você pensou que poderia burlar minhas regras, está redondamente enganado! Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber do que você é capaz... Corrompendo este antigo artefato!_

Sirius riu.

- Ei Remus, ela usou o mesmo truque que você fez no Mapa do Maroto – ele apontou para o novo pedaço de pergaminho – para possíveis "xeretas".

- E quem você acha que me ensinou o feitiço? – o maroto sorriu – Você pode até não lembrar, mas ela e Lily eram peritas em inventar novos feitiços e poções.

- Muito útil, devo ressaltar – Sirius comentou divertido.

- E aí? Não vai dar de cara na primeira lembrança? E o que dizia a carta?

- Nada de mais, só umas instruções – Sirius viu Remus arregalar os olhos, incrédulo – eu sei, também esperava palavras de amor, mas o máximo que consegui extrair foi um "cachorro sarnento".

- Eu pensei que ela diria desculpas, era do feitio dela, nada de orgulho – Remus sorriu – mas você queria o que? Que ela te chamasse de Sissizinho, como Berta Klaus?

Sirius revirou os olhos, odiava apelidos no diminutivo.

- Não! Melhor ainda! My Little Baby! Como Melody Hope! – Remus chorava de rir, no que Sirius abria uma carranca.

- Já tá avacalhando, Moony. Pode parar por aí.

- Desculpe, mas era hilário! – Remus secava algumas lágrimas de diversão. Logo se levantou mais composto, seguindo até um dos armários da sala do lado.

- Ei! O que vai fazer?

- Espera um minuto.

Remus voltou, depois de fazer muito barulho nas pratarias da família Black, com uma espécie de bacia levemente opaca, os anos sem uso haviam tirado o brilho nobre da peça.

- Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – Sirius perguntou, incerto.

- Isso mesmo – Remus girou o objeto em suas mãos – uma penseira, agora comece a resgatar o seu passado.

* * *

Pessoas,

Tenho uma confissão a fazer: tô muito puta com essa merreca de reviews que eu ando recebendo.

Por isso vou entrar em uma pseudo greve.

Não vou postar na minha outra fic até ter uns 10 capítulos postados nessa. Prontofalei.

Sério, eu fico mal de não ter leitores! Qual é, fãs de Lily e James! Dêem uma chancezinha pra essa fanfic!

Tem tanta coisa nela que vai abrir a boca de muita gente!

E eu já tenho mais 3 capítulos prontos!

Reviews pra mim.

**Beijomeliga. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: The "Obliviate" Man**

- Crack!

E um suspiro alto.

Via-se uma bela porta de treliça escura, entalhada em uma pequena casa azul no centro de Godric's Hollow.

A morena suspirou outra vez, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer sobre seu rosto. Tentou acalmar-se, mas de nada adiantou.

Não conseguia concentrar-se em pensamentos felizes.

"_Traição, Morte, Esquecimento e Sofrimento virão à tona_

_Somente o sacrifício é capaz de reverter_

_O destino das Quatro Almas"._

Lembrou-se de quando essas palavras não faziam o menor sentido e como hoje eram claras como a água.

"_Quatro Almas..."_

Puxou um frasquinho das vestes, contendo um líquido azulado. Essência de mantícora com extrato de sabugueiro: _Normalesca_.

O preparado faria efeito pelas próximas horas, dando um aspecto natural nas feições de quem o bebesse.

Pronto, aquilo iria funcionar. Os estudos e experimentos em poções e feitiços com Lily valeram a pena.

Imediatamente as marcas de choro sumiram, deixando a mulher com um aspecto saudável.

Abriu a porta dando de cara com um Sirius muito despreocupado, treinando feitiços de combate em um daqueles bonecos encantados. A ginga típica do moreno fez Marlene esquecer um pouco dos problemas e rir. Sirius tinha aquele jeito próprio de duelar, como se tivesse nascido para isso.

Como se estivesse em casa.

Ao ouvir o som da risada familiar, o maroto virou para trás, afastando com um sopro alguns fios de cabelos do rosto.

- Olá, Lene – disse aproximando-se da morena, dando um de seus sorrisos tortos, com os braços cruzados. Exatamente do jeito que ela gostava.

Ele não se importou em verificar se era mesmo ela, coisa comum a se fazer nesses tempos de guerra. Conheciam-se tão bem que nada poderia enganá-los fazendo-se passar por outro.

Ela segurou-se para não chorar, mesmo sabendo que a poção cuidaria disso.

- Oi, Sirius – tentou sorrir – trouxe um pouco de comida para você.

- Humm – ele fez uma cara de fome – o cheiro está ótimo! Diretamente da cozinha da Sra. McKinnon?

Ela virou-se sem responder, fingindo procurar alguma coisa na enorme bolsa de couro de dragão, enquanto na verdade tentava lutar contra os fantasmas de um futuro próximo.

Sirius esboçou uma cara intrigada. Alguma coisa estava estranha.

Esteve com ela por quase toda a vida e ela só se comportava assim quando segurava um fardo muito pesado.

- O que houve no ministério? – o maroto perguntou seco, com um leve desgosto na voz.

- Você sabe que eu não posso falar sobre isso.

- Como? Lene, o Ministério está completamente corrompido, que mal fará você compartilhar comigo o que está te deixando tão preocupada?

- Não posso envolver mais uma pessoa nesse assunto – ela respondeu sem demonstrar emoções.

- Não me quer envolvido nisso? – ele gritou – Não me quer envolvido em nada! Essa é a grande verdade!

- Não fale assim... – ela fechou os olhos sem conseguir encará-lo.

- O que quer de mim? – ele explodiu – É muito bom me manter como um objeto para ser usado quando bem entender, não?

- Do que está falando? – a morena perguntou confusa.

- Disso – e venceu o espaço que separava os dois, beijando-a com fervor.

Marlene não pode corresponder o gesto com toda a vontade que ele o fazia. Amaldiçoou a poção por um momento.

Sirius, porém, encarou o fato como frieza por parte dela.

- Acho que nem pra isso eu sirvo mais, não? – despejou as palavras com escárnio.

- Sirius, não... – Ela respondeu, não conseguindo suportar a indiferença por trás da fala do maroto. Não agora, quando tudo estava tão próximo. Pegou outro vidrinho das vestes, dessa vez em tom avermelhado, tomando-o de uma vez. O moreno arregalou os olhos em compreensão, era a anti-poção.

Marlene não conseguiu segurar os joelhos, caindo no carpete escuro do aposento.

Chorava copiosamente, compensando os minutos anteriores. Sirius agachou-se até onde ela estava, abraçando-a apertado, enquanto esta apertava suas vestes, em busca de consolo para os soluços abertos.

- Tomando essa porcaria outra vez, Lene? – ele virou-a para si, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto com o polegar.

Marlene o beijou, desta vez como deveria ter sido, fazendo os dois arfarem sem fôlego ao fim.

- NUNCA! Nunca duvide da sua importância para mim, ouviu bem, Black? – disse, as palavras cortando-se entre os soluços, enquanto ela tentava em vão bater no peito do moreno, em puro desespero.

[...]

O cenário mudava, desta vez, via-se um quarto de paredes cobertas por um papel de parede vermelho vinho. O moreno encontrava-se deitado na enorme cama de dossel. As costas muito largas e pálidas faziam um movimento ritmado de subir e descer da respiração tranqüila do maroto. Ele dormia tranqüilo.

Ela, entretanto, estava encolhida no parapeito estofado da grande janela do mesmo quarto. Ela olhava para as estrelas, a mais brilhante, para ser mais específico. Marlene já estava vestida, abraçando os braços por cima do casaco de lã verde e segurando uma taça do vinho aberto há pouco. Tentava encontrar coragem para o que devia fazer, e mesmo sendo uma grifinória por toda a vida, achou mais seguro ter o álcool como aliado.

Deu mais uma olhada nas costas do homem, reprimindo um soluço.

Não sabia por quanto tempo teria que esperar para um dia estar novamente com ele, mas era um risco que iria correr, para o bem maior.

Puxou a caixinha avermelhada de dentro da grande bolsa, contendo os frasquinhos de dentro para depositar seus fios de memória. O movimento era quase mecânico, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

A verdade era que ela sabia.

Por entre os potes, colocou a carta que tinha escrito há pouco tempo em seu interior.

Após tudo feito, iniciou os feitiços de praxe para depois selá-la com a pequena tranca.

Mexeu outra vez no conteúdo de sua bolsa, puxando o que seria um pó-compacto, mas que na verdade, era um espelho de comunicação com Lily.

O pó servia de cosmético, mas isso não era de grande importância.

- Lily – ela falou baixinho, olhando para o torso de Sirius que ainda dormia, graças a Merlin ele tinha o sono pesado – Psiu! Lily!

- Oi, Lene! – a ruiva respondia do outro lado do espelho – O que você queria de mim e do Remus, a essa hora da noite?

- E aí, Lene? - O homem apareceu por trás, dando um aceno com a mão.

- Você não acha que vai acordar o Sirius? Eu consigo ver ele deitado aí atrás... Aliás, o que diabos ele não pode saber?

- Esse aí não acorda nem que o Vold aparate ao seu lado – riu um pouco, tomando o devido cuidado de não falar o nome inteiro do bruxo das trevas, mas não falando aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, odiava aquela expressão – encontrem-me no cemitério, próximo ao túmulo do irmão mais velho dos Peverell.

- Cemitério? Merlin, você adora um suspense, não? – Lily falou – estamos de saída, e só dar o tempo de aparatar.

A morena sorriu, fechando o cosmético e seguindo para frente de Sirius.

Deu-lhe um último beijo na bochecha e acariciou-lhe a face por alguns segundos.

Apontou-lhe a varinha e pronunciou:

- Obliviate.

[...]

Sirius tirou o rosto das águas de uma vez.

As lembranças do que tinha acabado de presenciar voltando aos poucos. Não se lembrava de ter ficado tão furioso e tão feliz com uma única mulher em toda a sua vida, aquilo sim era uma briga.

- Você está bem? – Remus perguntou, encostando a não no ombro do moreno.

- Não sei bem – ele respondeu, meio atordoado, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso – escute, pode me mostrar o que aconteceu no dia do voto perpétuo?

O licantropo pensou por um momento, analisando se esta seria mesmo uma boa idéia.

- Posso.

* * *

E aí galere!

Desculpa mesmo a demora, mas é porque inspiração não aparece tão fácil assim...

Tenho mais dois capítulos prontos, mas não sei quando postar...

E uma coisa que talvez agrade (ou não) esperem memórias mais alegres e engraçadas pela frente. Porque eu não sou uma escritora muito dramática e sim cômica.

Ok, para os leitores de I'll Be There For You! Devo atualizar nessa semanaaa! Desejem-me sorte!

Reviews pra mim:

**Beijomeliga.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 4 – Four Souls.**

Remus suspirou, franzindo um pouco a testa, demonstrando um claro cansaço.

- Eu e Lily saímos da casa dos Potter quando James estava dando banho no Harry, se eu não me engano.

- E a tarefa podia levar dias - Sirius gargalhou - Prongs até se esforçava, mas cuidar de bebês nunca foi o seu forte.

- Sim - Remus prosseguiu, tirando o sorriso do rosto e adotando uma postura séria outra vez - combinamos de nos encontrar no túmulo de um dos Peverell, como você deve saber.

- Eu vi na penseira.

- Eu não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas Lily parecia bastante preocupada, como se já imaginasse o que Marlene queria. Aparatamos fora de casa e logo ela chegou.

Sirius fez um positivo com a cabeça.

- Ela estava com uma cara péssima, os olhos inchados e as olheiras profundas, aquilo de longe foi fácil, Pads.

Era difícil de acontecer, mas esse era um dos momentos que Sirius admitia não possuir respostas para tudo.

*Flashback (pra você matar a saudaaaade)*

- Obrigada por virem tão rápido, o tempo é curto - a morena falou, lançando alguns feitiços de escudo e ilusão sobre os três.

- Lene, isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela senhora que...

- Sim, Lily - ela interrompeu - Tem tudo a ver. Não eram boatos, a velha era realmente uma profetisa.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? - Lupin perguntou, conjurando algumas chamas azuis. O frio era intenso.

- Remus, ela chamou nós dois aqui para participar de um voto perpétuo - ela proclamou- eu e você.

- Não, a história mudou - Marlene disse, fechando os olhos para puxar ar - seremos eu e o Remus, com você de avalista.

A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar confuso.

- Vamos logo iniciando que eu explico, sim? - ela olhou para o relógio apressada - O tempo não pára.

- Não vou entrar em um voto perpétuo sem nem ao menos saber do que se trata! - o lupino protestou.

- Remus, eu apaguei as memórias que Sirius guardava sobre mim - a morena tinha os olhos levemente molhados.

- O que? Porque?

- Eu preciso que você guarde segredo sobre isso, por favor? - o tom de súplica era quase palpável - Sirius não pode saber de mim, ou não sobreviverá!

- Lene! - Lily deixou lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto pálido - Quer dizer que... Ele vai... Por que motivo?

- É verdade, Lily - Marlene respondeu - mas não sei o porque, deve ser uma coisa hedionda, você sabe como ele é impulsivo...

- Você vai me dar alguma explicação se eu consentir com essa história? - Remus perguntou.

- Sim - responderam em uníssono.

- Então tudo bem. Se é pela sobrevivência dos amigos...

- Remus, você não vai poder contar ao Sirius da minha existência.

- Nada? - ele duvidou, pela expressão que ela fez.

- A não ser que sejam perguntas específicas. E... - ela fez uma pausa - e pode contar tudo se ele te perguntar se me amava. Quando isso acontecer, ele estará pronto.

- Pronto pra que?

Ela o ignorou.

- E você dará isso a ele - ela entregou-lhe uma caixa vermelha - eu confio em você, sei que não vai abrir antes do tempo e que esconderá para que ninguém descubra.

- Está certo.

Todos assentiram, Remos e Marlene deram os braços e iniciaram o voto.

Depois de tudo prometido, ele quis saber um pouco mais sobre o porque de todo aquele mistério.

- Eu e Lily temos viajado para um vilarejo onde ocorria estranhos desaparecimentos.

- Desaparecimentos?

- Isso não importa, desculpe Remus, você conhece o nosso trabalho - Lily explicou.

- E nós conhecemos uma anciã que tinha fama de profetisa, muito sensitiva.

- Já faz um tempo que eu não vou pra lá, por causa do Harry e você sabe o resto - Lily respondeu - ultimamente Lene tem ido sozinha.

- Humm, continuem - ele reconheceu.

- Na minha última visita, a velha me confidenciou uma profecia - Marlene contou - e nela dizia que Sirius poderia... Morrer.

- O que?

- Sim, e a única forma de salvá-lo seria tirando-me de suas memórias - ela abaixou a cabeça, uma lágrima unindo-se a neve.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido... - Remus murmurou.

As duas mulheres trocaram olhares cúmplices.

- Acredite, vai fazer todo o sentido do mundo - Lily sentenciou.

*Fim de Flashback*

- Ela apagou suas memórias para você não morrer em Azkaban - Remus comentou - eu não entendi na hora, estava furioso com você supostamente matando o Peter ou traindo James e Lily.

- Está tudo bem, a raiva te leva a fazer coisas estúpidas - Sirius respondeu compreensivo - acho que eu não sobreviveria sem ela.

- Mesmo? - Remus perguntou, impressionado.

- Não sei, Moony. Sinto coisas estranhas toda vez que a vejo naquela penseira, principalmente quando ela apareceu como meu bicho-papão.

O lupino sorriu. E um silêncio agradável foi-se ouvido.

- Aquela profecia não falava só de mim - Sirius estava agitado, uma idéia brilhante parecia ter corrido pela sua cabeça - "o destino das quatro almas"...

- O que?

- Na última memória! Ela ficava repetindo "o destino das quatro almas"!

- Você não está achando... É muita coincidência! Esse número...

- A profecia falava sobre nós quatro: eu, você, Peter e James!

* * *

Desculpem a demora, estou muito doente no momento...Escutem a Manu!

_Oi pessoas! Boa tarde! Sério, ficou muito bom esse capítulo, né? Eu super amei ele :DD_

_Então, a Olivs me mandou esse cap há uns dois dias e pediu para eu postar e explicar pra vocês o que aconteceu com ela. (pobre mocinha...) Bom, primeiro o computador quebrou. Mas nossa heroína não se itnimidou e continuou a escrever a fic num caderno dela. Enfim, mas o que acontece é que o computador dela ainda está quebrado, e ela teve que digitar o capítulo inteiro no iTouch dela. Sério. Enfim, muuita paciência. Se ela tivesse me dito antes, eu teria digitado pra ela, mas agora minhas aulas já começaram e não tem a menor possibilidade. :/ _

_Eu espero que vocês gostem do cap, eu adorei. Ela vai me mandar os outros quando ela tiver terminado de digitar, então esperem por mais atualizações, só que mais demoradas, né? Enfim, a pobre está digitando do iPod! (O que merece reviews em dobro pelo esforço da amiguinha!)_

_Ok então. Vou parar por aqui. Ah! E talvez as replies das reviews demorem também, já que ela não tem computador e talz... ;)_

_Beijinhos a todos! Até a próxima! :D_

_Alexa McAvoy_


End file.
